percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos of the Night: Retrieving Light
Prologue Meaganne Jackson and Cyarra Di Angelo had come across a secret passage to a room in Meaganne's house. It was a small rounded room with a little window and a dusty, cob-webbed ceiling. There were long tables covered in yellowish-white fabric. Meaganne had whipped the fabric off, and they nearly fainted, for on the tables were hero junk: an assortment of bronze, glinting weapons, silver shields, a line of jars containing weird stuff. There were also suit of armors, one with an owl-shaped helmet, and one with a trident emblem. "Wow." Cyarra had gasped. Meaganne was too amazed to say anything but she had nodded in agreement. After their discovery, they went into that room every day. Chapter One It was a sunny Saturday morning just after breakfast. Meaganne had invited Cyarra over for their usual visit to what they had called the "Mystery Room." Annabeth, who was Meaganne's mother, became slightly suspicious of where they go off to every day. But, because she is not annoying and nosy as mothers are these days, she just shrugs and takes her coffee for work. Meaganne and Cyarra found the little door in the upstairs living room. The door was painted the same as the wall, so as to make it almost invisible, but Meaganne had accidentally pushed it open when she had slipped on a wet puddle the night they discovered the room. The girls pushed the door open. There was the tiny squeak as the door swung, revealing a dim tunnel just the right size for a kid to crawl through. First, Cyarra took off her shoes and entered the passage. As soon as Cyarra had crawled a few metres away, Meaganne then slipped in and then closed the door, for surely, a secret door open will cast some suspicion on the adults. The tunnel was made of red brick. Fortunately, the floor has an inch of earth, so crawling was quite comfortable as Meaganne and Cyarra went forward. After a minute or two of creeping, Cyarra slid off the tunnel to the "Mystery Room." She opened the windows to let sunlight in as she waited for Meaganne to appear. Meaganne's bare feet banged against the plywood floor. Meaganne stretched her body for awhile, feeling the sun on her face, before joining Cyarra, who had fluttered over to a little table filled with photo albums and books. "Hey, Meaganne. Is this your mom?" Cyarra asked while leafing through a bronze-plated photo album. She stabbed her finger on the picture. Meaganne peered. It was a photo set in a beautiful place: behind two people were a glorious mansion with a bronze weather-vane, and beside was a strawberry field. The two people were a couple: a teenage boy with black hair and sea-green eyes. The girl was leaning her head on the boy's shoulder, smiling. She has curly blonde hair and gray eyes. They were both wearing bronze armor. Meaganne recognized the couple as her parents. A storm of questions entered Meaganne's mind. ''Where was the place? Why are her parents wearing armor? Did they participate in a war? Are they heroes? Are they something.....special? '' Cyarra gasped beside Meaganne. She saw a vortex appearing out of thin air and sending out billowing gusts of wind. She grabbed Meaganne and headed for the tunnel, but the winds were so powerful, they felt like running was useless. "Ah, Cyarra! Let go!" Meaganne screamed, her eyes bulging as she struggled against Cyarra's firm grip. She gave one shrug and Cyarra let go, swirling into the vortex, crying. Meaganne bit her lip and looked at the warp, where her best friend was gone. She then looked forward to the open passage, slipped, and went inside the vortex's depths too. Of course, Meaganne screamed for her life, flailing. Chapter Two Meaganne was still shouting when she landed on earthen floor. When she realized the swirling sensation had stopped, she stood, brushing off the dirt from her pants, and looked around for Cyarra. ''Thump. ''Something hard struck the back of Meaganne's head. "Ow!" Meagane exclaimed. She felt her head and found a nasty bruise. "Who did that?" As she turned again, she saw a girl with untidy black hair and a pale face standing atop a waterfall, her clothes dirty and she was holding a jagged stone. It was Cyarra. Meaganne ran to her in joy but was stopped short when the jagged stone whistled half an inch past her ear, and Cyarra shouting, "Hey, stupid! Why did you let me go?" She seemed really angry, and was breathing hard. "Oh.....I-I'm sorry." Meaganne stuttered as Cyarra, with a magnificent leap, landed in front of her. Cyarra didn't look satisfied with her weak attempt to apologize, and walked past her a good ten feet away, to a lamp post lit brightly, illuminating the vines intertwined on the iron. "Where could we be?" She muttered, taking an interest at the lamp post and inspecting it. Suddenly, Cyarra tensed. She was sure there was someone watching her....from the woods. Category:Storm Legends